


Консерватор и технарь

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hotel Transylvania 1, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: «Двадцатое августа. Вот уже третью ночь Джонни учит меня работать на компьютере...»
Kudos: 1





	Консерватор и технарь

— Видишь во-о-он ту красную кнопочку? Жмякай на неё!

— Во имя Носферату, как люди в этом разбираются-то! — проворчал Дракула, «жмякая» на указанную алую точку.

Вот уже три дня, как Джонатан учил тестя пользоваться компьютером. Граф, и к телефону-то пока ещё не привыкший, учился неохотно, в зависимости от контекста называя достижения человеческой цивилизации «орудиями пытки» или «навороченными машинками».

— Ну вот зачем вот эти железяки, чтобы общаться на расстоянии? — искренне недоумевал он. — На это есть телепатия.

Джонатан терпеливо отвечал, что люди ей не владеют, да и вообще не способны к магии, на что получал не менее терпеливый ответ, что «они всё могут, но ничего не хотят, поэтому предпочитают думать, что ни на что не способны».

Дракула был, как однажды ёмко выразился рыжеволосый паренёк, «полным и беспросветным консерватором». Он не ценил творения современности, считая их бесполезными и слишком трудными для понимания.

Ну вот, например, лампочка. Сколько от неё проблем! И переставить, и сменить, и подобрать… А функция та же, что и у обычных свечей, разве что с ними возни меньше. Или телефон… В нём Дракула вообще не видел пользы. Разговор на расстоянии — да кому он нужен! Бездушная железяка не могла передать эмоции на лице собеседника, следовательно, невозможно было понять, врёт он или нет. А вампиру, привыкшему видеть во всём двойное дно, это было не очень удобно.

«Лучший способ говорить на расстоянии — не говорить на расстоянии», — это графское кредо было пока что непоколебимо.

Но мы отвлеклись.

Экран ноутбука лениво зажёгся, и граф напрягся. Он настороженно посмотрел на стоящего возле стола Джонатана. Паренёк кивнул, успокаивая его:

— Так и должно быть. Сейчас он загрузится, и я покажу тебе рабочий стол.

— В эту железку помещается стол?! — поразился Дракула. Не удержавшись, он приподнял корпус компьютера и осмотрел со всех сторон, но ничего необычного не нашёл.

Джонатан фыркнул, в его тёплых глазах засияло веселье.

— Нет же! Так называется место на экране, на котором ты можешь хранить разные файлы, программы… Совсем как на настоящем столе!

— Хм… не так удобно, как на письменном столе, но сойдёт, — снисходительно снизошёл до оценки повелитель тьмы.

— Конечно сойдёт! Научишься разбираться — сам оценишь! — Шёл, как мы помним, третий день, но Джонатан не сдавался.

Да, старого пса не научишь новым фокусам. Но ведь Дракула не старый! Подумаешь, всего пятьсот тридцать четыре года… Не так уж и много, если посмотреть.

— Вот, смотри, — Когда ноутбук загрузился, Джонни подошёл ближе и принялся объяснять скептически настроенному тестю функцию ярлыков и папок, находящихся на «рабочем столе».

Примерно на середине рассказа Дракула оттаял и даже стал интересоваться отдельными элементами.

— Это вот что? — Он ткнул пальцем в значок «какой-то странной белой банки».

— Это корзина.

— Корзина на столе — это что-то новенькое… А для чего она?

— Ну она… короче, давай покажу, — пальцы привычно схватили мышку и быстренько создали пустой графический файл. Дракула против своей воли задержал дыхание — настолько волшебным казалось ему это действие. — Ну вот, смотри: у нас есть файл, который нам больше не нужен. Мы его берём, перетаскиваем в корзину, щёлкаем во-о-от сюда, — резкий щелчок, и папка стала девственно чистой, — и ненужный файл удаляется! Исчезает. Прям как в настоящей корзине.

— В настоящей корзине никакие файлы… тьфу, вещи, не удаляются! Они либо протухнут, либо выкидываются.

— Ну да, не очень правильное сравнение, — у Джонатана зазвонил телефон. Дракула волком глянул на «противное достижение людей», а парень извинился и быстро взял трубку. — Алло? А, добрый вечер, малышка! Хочешь рыбки? Сейчас сбегаю! Где я? Да у себя, твоего отца с современными технологиями знакомлю. Ага, люблю, сейчас прибегу, — парень нажал на отбой и глянул на тестя.

Тот пристально наблюдал за ним.

— В общем, Драк, мне нужно отлучиться. Посиди здесь, я скоро приду, — Джонатан быстро щёлкнул мышью и вывел на экран компьютера фотографию с их с Мэйвис поездки на Гавайи. — Вот, нажимай на стрелочку, и фотки будут меняться.

— Угу, — односложно ответил вампир, и рыжий пулей вылетел из комнаты.

Проследив за ним взглядом и убедившись, что он ушёл, Дракула спокойно, словно бы делал это несколько раз на дню, свернул галерею, чьё зацензуренное и незацензуренное содержимое успел уже проштудировать ещё на телефоне дочери, и открыл вкладку с текстовым документом, который находился в одной из бесчисленных папок рабочего стола.

Пальцы привычно застучали по клавиатуре:

«Двадцатое августа. Вот уже третью ночь Джонни учит меня работать на компьютере. Может, пора сказать ему, что я и сам давно вник в это сложное дело? Впрочем, нет, я не открою свой маленький секрет — мальчику нравится чувствовать себя более продвинутым, чем все остальные в этом сумасшедшем замке. Пусть радуется.

Постскриптум: не забыть разузнать про скайп. Зомби снова шептали о чём-то похожем. Нужно быть в курсе событий!»

Дракула сохранил документ и вернул галерею, а сам устроился поудобнее на стуле и улыбнулся. А что, быть «технарём» очень даже интересно!


End file.
